The Ensign Who Falls For A Commander
by BookwyrmGirl2009
Summary: Captain Archer has a sister named Amanda and she comes to the Enterprise for a surprise visit. But, what happens when it doesn't turned out like she hoped it would? And, What will happen when her and Trip spend most of the time together? FINISHED!
1. Meeting Amanda Archer

A/N: Hey! I love Star Trek: Enterprise! I know Captain Johnathan Archer doesn't have a sister but hey, why not make a character up to be his sister? And, so, I hope you enjoy it! I know it's a little short because I want to see what you thought of it first. I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Captain Archer has a sister named 'Amanda' and she comes to the Enterprise for a surprise visit. But, what happens when it doesn't turned out like she hoped it would? And, What will happen when her and Trip spend most of the time together? Will T'Pol get jealous or decide to leave it alone? Read to find out!

Amanda Archer the sister of Captain Jonathan Archer is at the Starfleet Headquarters waiting for a shuttle that way she can go see her brother on Enterprise. She has blue eyes, brunette hair that goes to her neck and she is wearing a Starfleet uniform.

Admiral Johnson Scott walks over to her as he stands in front of her, saying, "Your shuttle is ready, Ensign Archer"

"Thank You, Admiral Scott" she replied as he walked her to the shuttle.

He asks curiously "Does your brother know you're on your way to see him?"

"No, its a surprise" She said looking at him with a smile as they continue walking. "You're 16, right?" Admiral Scott asked.

She said, "Yes, I'm young I know"

"Yes, You are" he replied as they arrived at the shuttle.

"Have a safe trip, Ensign" He said with his hands behind his back as she walked into the shuttle, she turned around saying "Thank You, Admiral" Then the shuttle doors closed.

She walked over to the driver's seat and started the shuttle up, "Your clear for take off, Ensign Amanda Archer" said the speaker guy.

She drives out into space and she sees the stars seeing how beautiful they are. "Wow, they're so wonderful" she said smiling then turned her attention back to the controls thinking 'It's going to take a little time to get their, since its two hours to get their. Boy, isn't Jonathan going to be surprised' she smiled going on Auto Pilot since it knows the cornice to Enterprise and she just looked at the stars as she suddenly fell asleep.

Two hours later on Enterprise, "Captain, there's a Starfleet shuttle approaching..." said Hoshi.

Captain Archer looks at her and nods, he stands up walking a few feet away from his chair and ordered "Hail them" Hoshi hails them.

Amanda keeps rolling around in her chair and then she falls off.

"DAMNIT!" she said as she looks up seeing a button blinking, she sighs as she gets up and she sits in her chair looking out the window and she realized Enterprise was hailing her and she hurried up pushing the button.

"Hello, this is Captain Johnathan Archer of the starship Enterprise. Identify yourself..." said Captain Archer as she realized she put it on auto only.

She said, "Shit!"

"Excuse me?" said Captain Archer confused.

Amanda looks around for the right button for it to come on screen but couldn't find so she just said, "Hi"

"Hi, Identify yourself..." he replied sounding more confused than before.

Amanda sighed, saying, "I'm a Cadet, I was just looking at this shuttle until someone launched me into space,"

"Oh, I think someone must've put a timeline for you to be launched." he said kindly.

Amanda pushes a button which turned out to be the on screen button.

Archer's eyes widen in shock as he said, "Amanda?"

"Oh, Hello. Finally, I pushed the right one. Anyway, forget what I just said I was just joking with you." she replied with a smile tilting her head.

The Crew on the bridge look at her in surprise because none of them knew Captain Johnathan Archer had a sister.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

She smiled tilting her head, "Admiral Johnson Scott aloud me to surprise you with my visit," she said.

"Captain! There's a Bird-Of-Prey approaching! And, It's targeting Ensign Archer's shuttle!" Hoshi yelled.

Malcolm looked at the Captain as he shouted, "Get a lock on her!" He didn't respond as he gets a lock on Amanda and he transports her out then she appears on the bridge standing up. Captain Archer looks at Travis and orders "Get us out of here!" Travis goes to warp and they were safe for now.

Amanda was shaking because she never experienced anything like that before, she is breathing heavily and looked at Captain Archer who is looking at her from the lower deck then she stammers saying, "Jonathan..."

"Amanda..." he said walking over to her and she hugged him as he hugged back.

"Are you okay?" Archer asked looking at her as she shakes uncontrollably and she pulled away saying, "Yes, I'm fine, sir"

"Hey, you can call me 'Jonathan' anytime," he replied looking at her with a smile.

She looks at him saying as she stops shaking, "It's just respectful to call you that, when you're on the bridge of your ship..."

"You're absolutely right, Ensign Archer" Captain Archer replied standing up straight as he puts his hands behind his back.

She smiles as she puts her hand behind her back also and she started to feel dizzy as her vision became blurry then she just collapsed falling into her brother's arms.

"Amanda!" he said holding closely in his arms and T'Pol ran over with a scanner then she scans Ensign Amanda Archer.

She said, "She just past out from Exhaustion caused by the attack and rush that the transporter gave her,"

"Will she be okay?" he asked looking at his sister's face.

T'Pol looked at him saying, "I'm uncertain. We need to get her to Sickbay," "Alright. Malcolm you have the bridge, T'Pol with me," he ordered picking up his sister into his arms.

T'Pol and Archer take Amanda to Sickbay.

Inside Sickbay, Dr. Phlox was scanning her and he said, "She's going to be just fine. A little rest and she'll be in tip-top shape"

"What time should she wake up?" he asked looking at him.

Dr. Phlox looks at The Captain and he says, "Sometime soon, like now or in a few minutes,"

"Thank You, Doctor." he said with a smile and walked over to Amanda as he sees her eyes move behind her eye lids which means she's waking up.

"Amanda" Archer said looking at her as she opens her eyes slowly looking at her brother.

She gasped, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" he asked as she sat up shaking her head, she looks at him then at T'Pol and back at Archer again. She said, "All I remember is talking to you after you had me transported on your ship then I was being respectful and all of a sudden everything went dark,"

"Well, right now, your in Sickbay. Dr. Phlox just got done examing you for any injury's inside you, but, you are 100 percent healthy," he said with a smile.

She looked into her brother's eyes seeing a little something in them.

She smiles putting her hand on the side of his face then squeezes his cheek softly and she asked, "Don't you think I don't know what your up too, Captain Jonathan Archer. What's the catch?"

"You know me too well. You have to go to my quarter's and get some rest for a few hours," he replied with a smile.

Amanda smiled back saying, "Okay, but, as long as you let me explore around the ship by myself,"

"Yeah, okay, but, you have to take one of my Officer's with you. You will take with you Commander Charles Tucker III better known as 'Trip'" he replied.

She sighed saying, "Okay. Good thing, I know him because I met him in a testing run in the academy four years ago while you were still a 'Commander' and he was a 'Lt. Commander'. I was there when he got promoted."

"Really? Wow. I never knew that," he said.

Amanda smiled again, saying, "You never asked".

TO BE CONTINUED!

If you want more chapter's just lemme know!


	2. The Secret

A/N: I like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! Except for one whose ID thing was "Just...No" or something like that. I know about my paragraphs! I suck at it! Just please enjoy my story because it took me 2 months to write that last one. Yep! I bet you're surprised, huh? Well, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

T'Pol escorted Ensign Amanda Archer to her brother's quarters because Captain Johnathan Archer was busy doing his job aboard his ship The Enterprise. Amanda walked into her brother's quarter's and the dog runs up to her wagging his tail back and forth, She smiles saying, "Hi, Porthos!" she picked him up and he licked her cheek as she petted him, T'Pol says "I'm needed on the bridge. Good-Bye" "Wait, T'Pol." she said looking at her, She turns back around with her hands behind her back and Amanda asked curiously, "I know you're a Vulcan and you don't show emotions but um, when The Captain mentioned Trip, your eyes lit up and I was wondering, Did you ever had a relationship with The Commander?" T'Pol looked at her hiding her emotional feelings for Trip from her face and her voice as she said, "I wish not to discuss it," "You are trying to hide your relationship with him, aren't you? You know, even humans do that" she replied with a smile and T'Pol looked at her keeping her emotions in tact as she says "I wish not to discuss it, but, I do in someway care for him but, just, not in that way, anymore." she left without another word. Amanda knew that was a lie in some sort-of way. She had a crush on Trip since she met him five years ago but she lied to her brother Archer about her meeting him four years ago.

When she met Trip it was when she was eleven years old which means she was a Cadet at that time and Trip was a LT. Back then her and Trip went on there first mission together but it was a Science Mission, they took a shuttle and went to explore the moon, they walked on and had the most memorable time of their lives but then something happened, Amanda damaged her oxygen tank and Trip saved her life. She puts Porthos down on the floor as she lies on the bed; she looks out the window at the stars as she fell asleep thinking, 'I wonder if Trip would be happy to see me'.

Two Hours later, Amanda was still asleep until Porthos jumped onto her stomach, she woke up seeing him then she sat up saying, "AH! Porthos!" he barked licking her neck, she petted him as she shook her head then he jumped off her lying down on his stomach waging his tail. She got up walking over to the entrance where the inter con was, she pushes the button saying, "Ensign Archer to Captain Archer" "Captain Archer, here" replied The Captain threw the inter con.

Amanda puts her other hand on her neck saying, "Is it time for Porthos to eat or no?"

"No," Captain Archer replied then he said with a sigh, "If he jumped onto your stomach that means he wants attention and If he barks continuously that means it's time for him to eat,"

"Oh, Okay, thanks" she replied looking at the dog who is asleep on his back with his paws up in the air as she laughed as she said, "Your dog is funny..."

"Yeah, I know," replied The Captain then he asked, "How are you feeling? Better?" "Yes, Captain" she replied with silent giggle.

"Commander Tucker is in Engineering. I am sure you still know your way there since you been on The Enterprise before and I'm sure you still know your way around it," said The Captain.

"I do, Captain. Ensign Archer, out" she replied letting go of the button then she left out of The Captain's Quarter's.

Amanda was walking down the hall then she turns the corner then she thought 'I forgot how to get to Engineering,' she sighed then she hears someone, "Take these to the Cap'n. I'll be in Engineering if you need me," "Aye, Sir" replied The Officer who went on his way to the bridge with a pad and Trip was on his way to Engineering just like he said. She turns around hiding herself from him then she looks at him seeing how much he's changed since five years ago which he doesn't look at all different but slightly, she hasn't seen him in a long time but they still talk to each other which she received a letter from him just last week. She secretly followed him. She sees him go into a Cargo Bay then the doors close but she follows him into the room.

Inside The Cargo Bay, Amanda walked inside as the doors open and closed, then she realized it was dark and a person grabbed her from behind with their hand over her mouth, the person asked, "Why are you followin' me?" she was shaking with fear because she didn't know who the person was behind her and the lights came on as the person turns her around still with their hand on her mouth but then she realized the person was actually Trip and he saw her realizing it was Amanda whom he hasn't seen since five years then he takes his hand away from her mouth as he hugs her, saying, "I'm so sorry, I scared you..." "It's o-okay..." she replied as she just laid her head on his shoulder with her arms around his neck.


	3. An Old Enemy Returns

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Um, Sorry about the dog's name. I swear I heard my Father say "Corthos" but now, he tells me its "Porthos". Thanks, you guys for telling me about that. I saw Star Trek last week! BOY! It's getting interesting, it always is anyway. The dog is so cute! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY! And, for all the people who were right the way Archer's first name is spelled. Sorry... it's spelled "Jonathan" not "Johnathan". Plus, I think I made slightly longer. I know T'Pol doesn't show emotion but, I made her show a little of emotion, but, it doesn't last that long.

* * *

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that," Trip said as Amanda and him go on their way to Engineering. "Bah, It's okay, you didn't know" she replied as they continue on walking and then they turn the right corner, which they both bump into The Captain and T'Pol. "Amanda. Trip. I thought you two were in Engineering?" asked The Captain suspiciously, Amanda and Trip started to stammer as they both say at the same time, "Well, We, uh, were and uh." "Well?" asked Captain Archer looking at his sister specially as Trip poked her lightly with his elbow without having The Captain noticing that.

She looked at The Captain and started to explain, "We were until I just started-" "Actually, Cap'n. I knew someone was secretly followin' me and, I turned walking into The Cargo Bay then I turned the lights off. Amanda walks into the cargo bay and I didn't know that at the time then I well, grabbed her from behind as the doors closed with my hand over her mouth which I scared her and, well. Then I turned her around realizing it was her. Sorry, sir" apologized Trip as The Captain looked at Amanda who was looking at him and he realized that she was going to lie to him about what happened.

All of a sudden the ship rocked causing Trip to fall on his back with Amanda on top of him as T'Pol fell into The Captain's arms, "Captain Archer to the bridge!" said Malcolm as Archer has her stand to her feet and he sees his sister on top of his Chief of Engineering, "T'Pol! Get to the bridge!" he ordered and for some unknown reason T'Pol was showing a hint of emotion...anger and jealousy. But, she did as she was ordered leaving the Captain with Trip and Amanda.

Amanda was looking into Trip's eyes and he was looking back in hers like there wasn't anything happening around them, "The ship is being attacked!" yelled Captain Archer who took his sister off of Trip and ordered, "Commander Tucker go to Engineering!"

"Aye, sir" replied Trip who got up still staring in her eyes as she kept on staring in his, "Go to Engineering!" she yelled at Trip who snapped out of it and ran to Engineering.

"Okay, for now on I give the orders!" yelled the Captain, "Yes, Cap'n" replied Amanda sounding just like Trip as they ran to The Bridge. The Captain looked at her seeing her slightly blushing and he was confused as he thought 'Are Trip and Amanda dating? Or, are they about to?'.

On The Bridge, They arrived on the bridge but earlier Captain Archer told Amanda to just stand back and don't touch anything, only the rail for support when they are being attacked. She held onto the rail as she watched her brother do a lot of yelling and ordering.

"Captain! This is the same Bird-Of-Prey that destroyed Ensign Archer's shuttle!" yelled Ensign Sato and The Captain yelled, "Hail them!" "They're not responding!" she yelled and all of sudden the ship stopped being attacked. "They're hailing us," she said quietly looking at the Captain who orders, "On Screen..."

The person who appeared on the screen was a person they thought; they never ever see again...Dr. Soong. "Hello, Captain Archer..." said Dr. Soong with a wicked smile. 'I always hated that smile' he thought.

"Why are you here?" asked Captain Archer very annoyed, He wickedly smiles saying, "I want her," he pointed behind Archer directly at Amanda who was shaking with fear, "Why?" asked Captain Archer sounding a little worried, wait, not a little try ALOT.

"Humph. I need someone like her with her type of knowledge of Engineering and expert tees..." answered Dr. Soong and well, Amanda stands in front of her brother letting her anger get the best of her, "I'LL NEVER EVER! WORK FOR YOU!" Amanda yelled at him but The Captain looked at her as she continued, "I'll never! WORK FOR A MAN LIKE YOU! YOU EVIL SCUM OF A MAN!" "Well, seems like she has your attitude Archer. After all, she is your sister..." replied Dr. Soong.

Captain Archer had his sister Amanda stand behind him as he asked, "How did you know that?"

"Well, I would love to stay and chat but I have work to do. I'll see you in another few hours, Captain Archer." he said evilly grinning and The Screen went blank.

He turned around looking at his sister as she fell onto his chair, "Amanda, we need to talk. Privately." replied The Captain as she saw a hint of fear and worry in his eyes for her. They went into his ready room.

Inside The Captain's Ready Room, "Amanda. What have you been studying at the Academy?" asked The Captain, Amanda looked up at him and replied, "Engineering stuff..."

"How do you suppose he knew you were my sister?" He asked seriously avoiding eye contact as he walked back and forth.

"Because, I told him," she replied and his eyes widen as he said, "How did that came to be?" he asked trying to keep calm about the whole situation.

She looked down again and replied, "I went to see him one day because I always bring him his food, we became friends then he betrayed me..."

"How?" asked Archer again, she sighs saying, "I told him about me and a relationship with a friend. He kept it a secret but then I was allowed to let him stroll around the Academy with me to accompany him... then he knocked me unconscious and ran into a shuttle leaving me there. I felt like I was played like a puppet and, this here, now, is all my fault..."

"How did he became in position with a Bird-Of-Prey?" asked Captain Archer avoiding her tears, he was giving her the silent treatment.

"Starfleet tracked the warp trail to the Klingon's Home planet. And, that Starfleet ship was almost destroyed when they reached Klingon, but, some how they made it through and they were hailed by Dr. Soong who told them to tell me, he said and I quote 'Thank Amanda for helping me escape away from Starfleet' end quote..." she replied.

Captain Archer sits down on his chair at his computer and said, "I'm going to have Admiral Johnson Scott bring a ship over here to pick you up until we can capture Dr. Soong..."

"No! I wanted to spend time with you!" she yelled standing up looking at her brother, He stands up yelling back, "I don't care! I want you to go home and that's final! NOW! GO TO MY QUARTER'S! THATS AN ORDER!" she ran out of his Ready Room onto the bridge into a turbo lift crying.

"I want Trip..." she whispered to herself with tears falling down her face, she was a strong girl at time but when it came to her brother she was weak. 'I just came and wanted to spend time with Trip and especially with my brother, Jonathan,' she thought as tears went down her face then she pushed a button on the turbo lift pad causing it to stop.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! I bet you are wondering what she is going to do next, huh? Well, you are going to have to wait my readers and reviewers!

Oh yeah and, I know he was in jail but hey I took him out! Ha! I just love Brent Spiner!

Data - "There was a little lady from Venus whose body was shaped like a-" that's when Captain Picard cute him off. That line is from "The Naked Now" in the first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation.

I'm only 13 yrs old I wasn't alive during that time though. My dad has the DVD of the first season! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this 3rd chapter! I know I made Archer a little cruel but hey they are brother and sister. Plus, he's trying to protect her from himself and Dr. Soong. That's why he acted that way. I'm not going to spoil anything, see these lips right here? They are sealed! She zipped her lips shut


	4. The Hurt, The Anger, and The Sadness

A/N: Thank you for the review! I hope I do Dr. Soong extremely well. Well, maybe, not like that but I hope I do a good job. Um, as for that guy, his/her name was "HELP" if your review was suppose to make me stop doing this story. You are so wrong. As for all of you who like this story... ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Malcolm watches as Amanda runs into the turbo lift then he gets off his chair walking over to the inter con and pushes the button, he says quietly"Lt. Reed to Commander Tucker..." "Commander Tucker, here" replied Trip quietly knowing something is going on. Malcolm contacted Trip because he knew about them being best friends.

"Ensign Archer just left the bridge in tears..." Malcolm said sighing then Trip asked very concerned "What happened?"

"I don't know. When we were being attacked The Captain came on the bridge with Ensign Archer and we stopped being attacked by the same Bird-Of-Prey which destroyed her shuttle" said Malcolm sighing again.

Trip was afraid to ask but asked anyway"Who was the person on that Bird-Of-Prey" "Dr. Soong. He said, he needed Ensign Archer's knowledge of Engineering and expert tees" Malcolm replied.

"I thought he was in jail" asked Trip not being very calm about the whole thing, Malcolm said looking down, "I don't know how he escaped but right now, I really think she needs you right now..."

"Alright, thanks Malcolm. Commander Tucker, out" replied Trip as Malcolm let go of the button walking back over to his council.

Inside The Captain's Ready Room, "Okay, Captain Archer, we are sending a ship over their ASAP." Admiral Scott replied over the computer, Captain Archer said sighing, "Thank you, Admiral"

Admiral Johnson Scott said with a smile, "No problem, Archer. Oh yeah and, Jon" "Hmm," said The Captain looking at him as he put his hand on his neck.

"Be nice to your little sister. She told me she was so excited to come go see you and she told that her favorite role model in the world is, you..." he said then the screen went blank.

Captain Archer looked surprised because she told him that her favorite role model was their father Henry Archer who died 3 years ago then he just sat there thinking about Amanda and how he yelled at her, making her cry and so very deeply upset. "What have I done?" he asked himself as he started to feel guilty for making her cry, making her so very deeply upset and yelling at her but even though he did that on purpose to keep her from getting too attached to him, he thinks it might be to late for that because he might just have pushed his sister too far and completely away from him.

Inside The Turbo Lift, Amanda was crying her heart out and just wanted to be kidnapped by Dr. Soong already, she didn't care if she ever saw her brother Captain Jonathan Archer again; she just wanted to be away from him and everyone else. She sighed standing up straight and wiped her tears away thinking, 'I can take care of myself, I don't need him anymore...' she pushed the button causing it to move again then the doors opened as she walked out down the halls.

In The Halls, Amanda continued on walking to engineering then all of a sudden, she bumped right into Trip. He looks at her saying, "Amanda, we need to talk." "Fine" she said still a little grouchy and he sighed as he thought 'The Captain must have said somethin' that made her mad and angry,' he and Amanda went to his Quarter's which wasn't far from Engineering.

Inside Commander Tucker's Quarter's, Amanda and Trip went into his quarters then she sat down on his bed as he sat next to her. "Okay, Amanda. Tell me what happened on the bridge" Trip said holding her hand.

She silently gasped from his touch and then asked looking at him "How did you know that something happened on the bridge"

He looked at her as he sighed, "Lt. Reed. He contacted me after he saw you leave the bridge in tears" he said putting his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him.

Amanda laid her head on his shoulder then she sighed saying, "My brother is having a ship come over here to pick me up taking me back to earth to protect me from Dr. Soong" "It sounds okay, so far" Trip said looking at her then he thought, 'I hate Dr. Soong! If he hurts her or anyone else on this ship, I'm going to go after him!'.

"I yelled at him telling him I wanted to spend time with him" she sighed then continued, "He yelled at me telling me no and ordered me to go to his Quarter's." she started to cry again on his shoulder.

Trip sighed moving his hand up her neck to her cheek rubbing it with his thumb as he said sympathetically, "It's okay, It's alright..." "I don't need him anymore" she said still crying then pulled away from his embrace, he looked at her seeing The Hurt, The Anger and The Sadness in her eyes.

"The Captain hurt you pretty badly, didn't he" Trip asked as she stands up with her back turned to him then she said ,"Yes, He did, but I don't need him anymore..."

He eyes her then he stood up as he said, "You don't mean that. You're just upset" "I do mean it, Trip" she yelled looking right at him in the eyes, He sees and feels her pain then he walked over to her. He knew she was hurt, angry and sad then he just pulled her into his embrace hugging her as she tried to get away by struggling but he didn't let her go.

"Let me go! PLEASE, LET ME GO!" she yelled as she continued to cry and struggle to get away from him then he said"Amanda! Calm down" She started to settle down in his arms and she cried on his shoulder.

"Look at me..." he ordered then she looked right into his eyes as he said, "Listen. I know you feel pain but it's okay, I am sure, he didn't mean to yell at you. He's just trying to protect you like your Father"

Amanda's eyes widen as she remembered the exact same thing that her Father did and she nodded,"You're right, Trip."

"I know. Now, would you please just listen to what he said" he asked looking into her eyes, she smiled saying, "Yeah. Thanks Trip" "No problem just looking out for ya," he said with a smile. She realized that Jonathan was just trying to protect her from getting to close to him and now, that she knew it she was happy but wasn't looking forward to leaving The Enterprise, Jonathan, and... Trip.

She stared into his eyes as he stared right back into hers then they slowly began to lean into one another and they unexpectedly kissed each other.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I have nothing to say right now but FINALLY! THEY KISSED! Archer and Amanda as you can tell are going to be just fine. I might get stuck on the next chapter for about a week or so. Because, right now I am getting stuck. Well, sort-of. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love you fans! I know this chapter might not be really good but I hope you liked it.


	5. Amanda Gets Kidnapped

A/N: AH! STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE IS GOING OFF THE AIR! cries! Well, sniffs there is no use in crying about it... I was thinking about canceling this story but, now. NO WAY! I am continuing this story in Star Trek: Enterprise's honor and Gene Roddenberry's honor. The man who started it all. We Thank You, Gene for making Star Trek possible. Now.. On with the story...

Captain Jonathan Archer still sat on his chair thinking about Amanda and he got up as he thought, 'I have to go apologize to her' then all of a sudden he felt a shatter meaning Enterprise was being attacked by Bird-Of-Prey. He looks out the window and sees the Bird-Of-Prey attacking, he sighs thinking, 'I will have to take care of Amanda later' he left his Ready Room onto The Bridge.

Inside Commander Tucker's Quarter's, Trip and Amanda were kissing still until they fell onto the floor from the Bird-Of-Prey's attack. She looks at Trip asking, "What was that?" "The Bird-Of-Prey." he answered quietly looking at her as they got off the floor.

"I have to get back to Engineering," Trip said, staring at her then she sighed with a nod.

"I have to get to The Captain's Quarter's but... I'll go to the Bridge instead where Jon is," Amanda said looking at him as they slightly smile at each other then Trip grabbed her by the arms and kissed her lips, he let her go and left.

She blushed lightly then she hurried out of his Quarter's to The Bridge and she tries not to fall down as the ship shatters from the attacks coming from the Bird-Of-Prey.

On The Bridge, Captain Jonathan Archer was shouting out orders as Amanda came onto the bridge. She looks at him but he doesn't look at her because he didn't notice her coming onto the bridge then they got a direct attack causing Amanda to fall directly on her back to the ground which it caused her to hit her head and fall unconscious.

Captain Jonathan Archer still didn't notice her as they got hailed, "On Screen..." he responded. Dr. Soong appeared on the screen with a wicked grin, "Why, Hello Captain. Have you decided to give your sister over? Or, do I have to do it myself?" he asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"You are never going to get her!" Captain Archer yelled at him then Dr. Soong sees Amanda laying on the ground unconscious, he looked at Archer saying, "Seems like your sister has gotten tired from my attacks..."

He looked back at Amanda seeing her laying face down on the ground unconsciously, Dr. Soong watches Archer as he rushes over to her side but before he could touch her she was transported off the ship due to the shield being weakened from the attacks.

Before Archer could say anything The Screen went blank and the Bird-Of-Prey went to warp speed then Archer yells, "Follow them!" "We can't, sir. Our warp speed has been temporarily disabled due to the attacks from the Bird-Of-Prey," replied LT. Travis.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I know this is VERY VERY SHORT! But, this is my way of updating it since it was sooooooooo long ago! Since, I updated this! I AM REALLY SORRY!

I hope you enjoyed this very very very short choppy. Don't worry; the other chapter will be longer. I promise!

But for now... please review!


	6. Amanda's In Danger

A/N: Thanks for the review! And, now. We continue on the Bird-Of-Prey where Amanda is...

Amanda was laying on something hard. She slowly opens her eyes as she sees some blurry figure and she tries to focus her eyes on that figure looking at her from above.

"Jon?" She asked curiously then when the blurriness was gone, she realized who was hovering over her... Dr. Soong. "Hello, Young Archer. How are you feeling?" He asked with an annoying smirk and smile.

Amanda got off the hard bio-bed that she was laying on and looked around realizing she was in some kind of Sickbay, She looked at him asking, "Where am I?"

"Why. You're on my ship, in my Sickbay. Like it?" he asked holding his arms out walking around as Amanda keeps her distance between him and herself.

"How did you get me? I was in Captain Jonathan Archer's ship and there was a force field... How could you have gotten me?" she asked still walking backwards as he keeps walking toward her and she keeps her guard up just in case he tries to do something.

Dr. Soong smiles putting his arms down and folds his hands in front of him, "I weakened Captain Archer's ship's shield from my attacks that went directly at the shield's generator and I also, disabled the warp factor with my attacks," he said with a wicked grin.

Amanda gasped saying, "No," she realized all those things are in Engineering and that Trip was there.

He smiled and walked closer to her, "What? Not so tough now, are you? Now, knowing that Mr. Engineerer might be and lying in Sickbay... dead. Plus, everyone on that ship is dead including, your brother... Captain Jonathan Archer" he said with an evil laugh.

She looked at him and kept on walking backwards as she said, "You are lying!" she was now thinking that her brother Jonathan was really dead and so was, her best friend who became her love, Trip.

Two Augments grabbed her from behind, both of them having a hold of her arms as she squirms saying, "Let me go!" Dr. Soong grabs a tranquilizer and walks closer to her as she continues to squirm.

Amanda looked at him as he continues coming toward her, "My brother is not dead and neither is, Trip! If they were! I would feel it! They will be coming for you and for me!" she yelled as he smiles realizing she has the same determination as Captain Archer.

"So much like the way... Your brother was" Dr. Soong said as he continued on lying to her.

She looked at him and said, "If they are dead! Then, prove it!"

He turned around walking over a viewer and showed her a video of the Enterprise's destruction then she yelled, "No!" she now, realizes that her brother Archer, Trip and Everyone on that ship was... dead.

Dr. Soong turned it off and walked over to her as she yelled, screamed, hollered and cried because Jonathan and Trip were the only people she ever had left, even Hoshi.

He smiled and said, "When you wake up... Your memories will be gone of those pathetic fools and you will be on my side as one of us. Good-Night,"

Amanda looked up at him and said as tears go down her cheeks, "I'll never be one of you!" "Well... We'll see about that" he replied with an evil smile and tranquilized her with something.

She collapsed as The Augments held onto her arms tight and Dr. Soong said, "Put her in my Quarter's" They both nodded and left with Amanda to his Quarter's.

On The Enterprise, Captain Jonathan Archer was in his ready room looking at a picture of his sister as a beeping noise goes on. "Come in," he replied.

Trip walks in, "You wanted to see me," he said standing in front of Archer with his hands folded behind his back.

He put the picture of his sister Amanda back on his desk next to his computer as he still can't believe his only sister and sibling has been taken away from him. Now, he has to tell Trip that Amanda has been taken by the psycho scientist Dr. Soong.

Captain Archer stands up and said, "I think you should sit down," "I prefer to stand, Cap'n. What's wrong? Is it Amanda?" Trip asked worriedly as Archer turned away looking out his window at the stars.

"Yes," He said trying to be strong and not to cry which is rarely for him to do, he continued, "She got transported off the ship due to the attacks that came from the Bird-Of-Prey which caused the ship's shield to be weakened just enough for Amanda to be taken out of here,"

Trip was in shock as tears started to go down his face but he quickly wiped them away and looked at his Captain as he tried to be strong, "Cap'n, We'll get her back, I swear. I wont let what happened to my sister happen to Amanda!" He said very strongly.

Captain Archer turned around and looked at him, "I know. Amanda knows that we're on our way because she knows that I let no one astray not even, a stranger," he said with a slight smile.

Trip stayed strong as he looked directly into his Captain's eyes, "I will work around the clock to get the shield's working and the warp factor working. I promise, it'll be done within 3 hours," He said strongly and left before Archer could say another word.

Captain watched as his chief of engineer left, "Thank you, Trip" he said quietly. "Ensign Sato to Captain Archer," Ensign Sato said over the inter con.

Captain Jonathan Archer pushed the inter con on his desk, "Captain Archer, here" he answered. "Star ship, Columbia is here," Ensign Sato replied and Archer sighed, "I'm on my way to the bridge," he said and left his Ready Room onto the bridge.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I am so so so sorry I took so frickin' long! I might be taking this long to write a new chapter allot! But, I'll try to do it faster! Anyway, I know the ending sucks.

Um. If I did something wrong about the warp factor and sheild generator being in Engineering, please tell me.

I know, you all are wondering about Amanda and what's going to happen. Don't worry! Chapter 7 will be up soon!

Please REVIEWS!


	7. Unexpected

A/N: thank you for the review! I hope you like this next one. Here you go! ENJOY! Oh yeah, there is a very touching scene with Trip and someone… I hope you enjoy that!

On Enterprise, Inside Engineering, Trip is working so hard to get the warp factor and shield generator working. It had already been an hour and a half since he got the warp factor working and he is trying to get the shield generator working.

"Try it now!" Trip said over the inter con to Sub-Commander T'Pol who is in the Captain's place since he is talking to the Captain of the Columbia starship. T'Pol nodded to Ensign Travis and he tried to turn on the shields... it worked.

"Is it working?" Trip said trying not to yell and sound demanding, he's worrying about Amanda so much that he can hardly concentrate but, he kept on telling himself that she's alright but, no matter what he told himself... he felt that she was in trouble.

"Yes, Trip. Good work," T'Pol said kindly. She knew that Trip's worried about Amanda, even she was... a little. She doesn't even know her that well, but she's worried, even though she didn't show it.

Trip sighed, "Thanks, T'Pol. Trip out," he said and pushed the button again turning it off. He put his tools away and left Engineering to his Quarter's.

Inside Commander Tucker's Quarter's, Trip walked in and looked on the floor seeing a charm bracelet. He walked over to it and kneeled down, he picked it up and looked at it as he stands back up.

"This is Amanda's," He said quietly, looking at it then he realized how it got there... him and Amanda were kissing until Dr. Soong's ship attacked the Enterprise. He sighed as he walked over to his desk and sat down, he looked up seeing a picture of his own sister, Elizabeth, who he always called Lizzie.

He sighed sadly as he put the charm bracelet on the desk and put his elbows on it as he holds his head, "Amanda, please... be okay, please..." he said sadly as tears slowly fell down his face as he sobbed. When he lost Lizzie... It took him by surprise and he was grieving and hurting so badly. And, if he lost Amanda, It would be even worse than ever before.

He'd won that charm bracelet for Amanda at a carnival by putting a coin in a machine and turned the knob then, out came a pink ball and he opened it, there was the charm bracelet and he put it on her wrist and told her that it's his gift to her for winning a teddy bear for his sister. Trip has never been a good game player and neither was Elizabeth. (A/N: I know money doesn't exist in that century. But, it's all I could think of and I also, think it's sweet. -smiles-)

Trip laid down on the bed and accidentally, fell asleep and he started to dream of his sister, Lizzie. She and him were in a white place. She was standing a few feet from him and he started to walk toward her but she put her hand out which meant stop.

Elizabeth smiled at him, "Trip, don't give up on Amanda," she said.

Trip gasped, "Lizzie, How can I not give up on her? I love her," he said and she smiled.

"I know you do. But, Trip, I feel like you're losing hope," she said as her smile turn into a frown.

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do," Trip said sadly as he looked down and went onto his knees.

Before Trip knew it, Lizzie was on her knees in front of him with her hand on his face. "Trip, Don't give up on her. She needs you and you need her. Don't give up. Please, do it for me." she said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'll do anything for you, Lizzie. You know that," Trip said and hugged her for the first time in along time. Even, though it's a dream... It feels real.

"I know, Trip. I know," she said smiling and hugged him back.

"Oh, Lizzie. Thank you, thank you so much," he said happily as he sobbed.

Lizzie smiled and looked into his eyes, "Now, Go help Captain Jonathan Archer find her," she said and put something in his hand.

Trip looked at her then at his hand as he opened it and saw the charm bracelet. He looked at Lizzie before everything went blank. "I love you, Trip..." Lizzie voice echoed in his mind before he woke up.

He sat up then looked at his hand and saw the charm bracelet, "I love you too, Lizzie. And, Thanks." he smiled happily as tears rolled down his face. Not sad tears but happy tears.

Inside Captain Archer's Quarter's, Captain Jonathan Archer is talking to Captain Erika Hernandez his old dear friend and classmate.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner, Jon," Captain Hernandez apologized to Captain Archer who has his back turned.

He is so angry with himself about that he couldn't stop Dr. Soong from taking his sister and that, he yelled at her and didn't apologize for it. Okay, sure, he was going to do it after Dr. Soong was taken care of but, why couldn't he just do it right then?

"Jon. Jon, what's wrong?" Erika asked not as a Captain but as a friend to a friend in need.

Before Erika knew it, Jonathan had turned around and saw that he was crying for the first time in a long time, "I yelled at her," He admitted to Erika who is shocked by him yelling at his own sister, but, asked, "Why?"

"After I told that I was going to have Admiral Johnson Scott bring starship over here. She yelled at me, telling me, she wanted to spend time with me and I yelled back at her, telling her, I didn't care, she was going home and that was final. Then, I ordered her to go, here, to my Quarter's," he answered, sadly.

"Oh, Jon. You were just protecting her," She said sympathetically to him as she walked over to him to put her hand on his shoulder but he moved away from her.

"Don't. Please, Just don't," Jonathan said, as he turned away from her to the window.

Erika looked at him and grabbed his hand as she had him turn around to look at her straight in the eyes, "Jonathan, It's not your fault," she said sympathetically as she put her hands on each side of his face wiping his tears with her thumbs, she continued, "We'll get your sister back, I promise," she said quietly then, there was only silence between them and after a few seconds, they started to lean toward each other and then, they embraced each other as they started to kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED!

OOOOOOOO! CLIFFHANGER! I BET YOU WEREN'T SUSPECTING THAT! -dances- It seems like Trip and Amanda aren't the only ones who have feelings for each other. hehehehehe!

Okay. Okay. I must admit that scene with Lizzie and Trip was the last thing I wrote besides for this part. I hope you liked that part. I was going to have T'Pol come in but I decided not to.

Because of the two girls who love one guy thing... It's not a pretty picture. Amanda will be in the next chappy, hopefully. Okay. I hoped you enjoyed this chappy! The next one will be up soon!

Oh yeah! And, please REVIEW!

Also, I need your advice. Should Amanda be tricked into thinking she's an Orion Slave Girl or An Augment? Please! I NEED HELP WITH THIS!


	8. Rage, Anger, and Hatred

A/N: thanks for the review and I'll make Amanda an... -Drum rolls- AUGMENT! Hehehehehe! -Smiles- okay! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! And, by the way, thanks JacobedRose for helping me chose what to make Amanda. Thankies!

On Enterprise, Inside Captain Archer's Quarter's, Jonathan and Erika were still kissing but then they slowly pulled away.

"I didn't know you were such a good kisser," said Erika with a smile.

Jonathan smirked, "You didn't both asking or trying until now," he said with a light laugh.

"Yeah," she said, smiling then continued, "We should make a plan to get your sister back from Dr. Soong,"

Jonathan's smile faded and his face turned serious, "Yes, we should, Captain Hernandez," he said but flashed her a smile then turned serious again that way she would know that she can joke around if she wanted to and that he wasn't that serious but only serious enough to find his sister and make up a plan with Captain Hernandez to get his sister back.

Captain Hernandez nodded and smiled then they started to make up a plan, together.

Jonathan and Erika have been together secretly ever since Amanda was thirteen. They just can't tell their relationship to anyone, at least, not yet.

On Bird-Of-Prey, On The Bridge, Dr. Soong walked out onto the bridge from inside the turbo lift, "My Children. I would love to introduce you to our new Captain," he said as he stepped out of the way but every one of them smiled and gasped in surprised, the new Captain of The Bird-Of-Prey is... Amanda Archer.

When Amanda woke up inside Dr. Soong's Quarter's she was scared of him but he filled her with so much lies that she was so full of rage, anger, and hatred towards... Jonathan Archer, her brother. Whom, she knows now as her rival and enemy. He told her that Archer was the one who erased her memories of him, her brother's and sister's. In fact, that's why she could not remember how to sense if someone is scared, sad, angry or stuff like that.

Now, she is known as Hikari Soong the daughter of Dr. Noonien Soong and she wants to destroy her brother, Captain Jonathan Archer.

Amanda/Hikari is dressed like one of the augments, she has a black top on that shows her whole stomach and back, (A/N: like T'Pol's and Hoshi's in Look In A Mirror, Darkly) and she also is wearing black pants. And, the other thing that's different about her... is her hair. Instead of Brunette and curly it's now, black and curly.

She smiled evilly, "I better be treated with respect or I'll show you to the brig myself!" she said out loud to them and they stood up. "Adies," she ordered and then they returned to their station.

"Now, My Princess, be nice to your brother's and sister's," he said gently and kindly.

Amanda/Hikari nodded, "Yes, Father," she replied with a smile, then her smile dropped quickly as she ordered, "Now, Set a course for the U.S.S Enterprise NX-01! Maximum Warp!".

Dr. Soong wickedly smiled, 'Once Archer sees his sister, he will be in so much shock and pain,' he thought as the helmsman did as he was ordered and set a course for The Enterprise.

Amanda/Hikari sat down in the Captain's chair, "We'll see Archer who is the victor of this one," she said quietly to herself.

The other thing that Dr. Soong lied to her about was that, Archer has been her rival for a long time and he erased her memories and made her think that she was his sister because she lost their battle when they were fighting against each other in their ships.

Enterprise VS Bounty. (A/N: Yes, I took that name from Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. I couldn't think up anything else and plus, It's the first thing I thought of.)

Her ship was destroyed and she was the only one saved from her ship. But, now that she is filled with his lies, she feels rage, anger and hatred towards her brother who is known to her now as her long time rival and enemy.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Hehehehehehe! Right now, its 1:13PM on Sunday. When you see this it'll be on Thursday or so. Because, my Internet is down because my dad switch the connection and now, its having problems. Soo, Yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chappy as much as I loved writing it. -Rubs her hands together- I'M SO EXICTED ABOUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! Even, thought it's my own story that's how I feel. Oh yeah! For all of you General Hospital fans...I'm making a story about GH. I hope you enjoy it when it's posted. Anyway, please reviews!

Ensign Amanda Archer, out.

PS. I'm going to start doing this quote thing. So, here's the quote of the day. "To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before!" - Captain Jean-Luc Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation.


	9. Introducing Captain Hikari Soong

A/N: Okay. I have no idea what "Mary Sue" is. So, I'm continuing my story. And, Thanks JacobedRose for the review and thanks for the compliments. All right... Let's continue!

On Enterprise, On The Bridge, Captain Jonathan Archer sat there and then suddenly everyone on the bridge heard alerts coming from Ensign Sato's station.

"What it is?" Captain Archer asked as he stood up.

"It's The Bird-Of-Prey," Ensign Sato answered, looking up from her station at The Captain.

"Hail them," He ordered, trying to keep the concern and worry out of his voice.

"They're responding," Ensign Sato said, quietly.

"On Screen..." Captain Archer ordered.

Ensign Sato nodded then what they saw is something none of them expected to see... Amanda Archer dressed like an Augment and her hair dyed to Black.

"Amanda! What's going on!" Captain Archer asked, demanding an explanation.

Amanda/Hikari laughed, "My name is NOT Amanda. You bastard. It's Captain Hikari Soong. You took years of my life away! And, Now! I'm going to make you and your whole crew pay!" she said with an evil smile.

Captain Archer thought angrily and sadly, 'What has he done to her!' then the screen went blank. "Get her back!" Captain Archer ordered Ensign Sato who tried but then all of a sudden they are under attack.

On Bird-Of-Prey, On The Bridge, Captain Hikari Soong/Ensign Amanda Archer sat there as she evilly grinned, "Target their Warp Factor!" She ordered.

The Helmsman nodded, "Their Warp Factor is down, Captain," He replied.

On Enterprise, On The Bridge, "Target their weapons! And, Their Warp Factor!" Ordered, Captain Archer and Lt. Reed did as he was ordered.

"Done, Sir," he replied.

"They're hailing us," Ensign Sato said to The Captain.

He nodded, "On Screen..." He ordered.

Captain Hikari Soong appeared on the screen sitting down in The Captain's chair. "Well. Well. Well. You did a job well done, Archer. I'm impressed," She said evilly, looking at him with her blue eyes as she stood up.

"Amanda! Whatever Soong has told you, is a lie!" Archer said to her but she just smiled shaking her head.

"Oh. Archer. You are such the biggest liar..." She said looking at him as she crossed her arms.

He looked at her scared and sad, "Amanda! It's me! Jonathan! Don't you remember!" He yelled, trying to get her to come around.

She shook her head, "You are such a moron, Archer. Let's meet face-to-face. Since, All I have are my Father's words about who you are... Let's meet aboard your ship in five hours, Captain Hikari Soong, out" she said looking at him with an evil smile.

Captain Jonathan Archer fell backwards onto his chair as he looked at the screen, 'Amanda. What has he done to you?' he asked himself inside his mind.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ha! -Dances- I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Please check out my General Hospital fic. It has the prologue up and the first chapter of the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappy like I said and Please Reviews!

Quote Of The Day: "I'll Kill You When I Get Out Of This!" - Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Star Trek: Enterprise (Look In A Mirror, Darkly Part I).

Ensign Amanda Archer, out.


	10. A Downside

A/N: I know. I know! -Laughs as she remembers Archer's reaction to Trip and Amanda- Yeah, That was pretty funny, JacobedRose... anyway, thanks for your review! And, I hope some other people are reading this story as well... Anyway, On With the story! Oh and, for you GH fans, Sorry but I took my story for that. I promise I'll make another one... that one wasn't doing too well...

On Enterprise, Inside Sickbay, Captain Jonathan Archer is talking to Dr. Phlox about the possibilities of memories being erased.

"Phlox, Is it possible for someone's memories to be erased?" Captain Archer asked, curiously.

Phlox looks at him, "Well. Yes and No," he replied.

Archer stared at him, "Explain," he ordered, quiet confused.

"Well, Captain. Dr. Soong is a scientist and a very good one at that. But, if he created something that had erased Ensign Amanda Archer's memories. There has to be a down side to all of it," Dr. Phlox explained.

Archer crossed his arms over his chest, "So, What you're saying is that Amanda's memories are not lost?" he asked, still quiet confused.

Phlox nodded lightly, "Yes. My best guess here is that, Dr. Soong is the only one who can put her memories back but, when she comes aboard I think you should try to bring her here that way I can run a few tests on her," He answered.

Archer nodded, "Alright. Thanks, Doctor," he said to him then Phlox nodded turning around to go feed one of his creatures then all of sudden Trip walks into Sickbay.

"I saw The Bird-Of-Prey outside my quarter's! Why aren't you going to go save Amanda!" Trip demanded to know because of his concern for Amanda.

Archer sighed and turned to him, "Because, Amanda is not who she used to be..." he replied still very upset about it.

"What do you mean by that?" He yelled demanding to know answers.

Archer knew he was concerned for Amanda, "Her memories have been erased by Dr. Soong. And, now she has no idea who we are. Dr. Soong told her that we are her long time Rivals," he explained, looking at Trip.

You probably think that Trip would be very down about it but you couldn't be more wrong. He was absolutely pissed, "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Trip yelled.

Archer watched Trip as he went out of control, "Trip! Calm down! That's an order!" he ordered, Trip punched the wall.

"That bastard!" he said as Phlox watched from a distance.

"She is known as Captain Hikari Soong, now and, she will becoming aboard the ship within the hour," Archer explained to Trip.

Trip looked at him, "Can I come along?" he asked looking at Archer.

"Sure. As long as you don't lose it like you lost it on that wall," Archer said making a little joke and Trip looked at the wall seeing it had a little dent in it.

Trip slightly smiled and giggled, "Understood, Cap'n," he replied.

"Get some paint and fix it, will you?" Archer asked and Trip nodded as he left.

"I have some paint back here, Commander Tucker," Phlox said and Trip went over to him as he tried to keep his cool about Amanda, which is hard.

On Bird-Of-Prey, Inside Captain Hikari Soong's Quarter's, Hikari/Amanda walked over to her bed and put down the Starfleet uniform that she was wearing when Dr. Soong told her about her rivalry with Captain Archer.

She sighed then all of sudden held her head, "What's happening! Father!" she yelled as she went to her knees and saw memories of her brother, Jonathan and her crush/love, Trip.

Dr. Soong hurried in and saw Hikari/Amanda on the floor holding her head, "Hold on, Princess," he said and grabbed a tranquilizer putting it to her neck and tranquilized her.

She shook her head, "What happened? Why am I on the floor?" she asked not knowing what just happened.

Dr. Soong put the tranquilizer in his pocket and helped her up, "You just tripped that's all, sweetheart," he answered.

Hikari/Amanda nodded, "Okay. I'm going aboard the ship, U.S.S Enterprise NX-01, now, Father..." she said with an evil smirk much like Dr. Soong's.

He nodded, "Just be careful, my precious daughter..." he said as he hugged her.

"Yes, Father," she replied and hugged him back.

The reason why Amanda/Hikari was holding her head and remembering Trip and Jonathan is because the memory loss thing only can work for six hours. Dr. Soong has to keep tranquilizing her or else she'll remember everything about Jonathan, Trip, Hoshi, Erika and everyone else she had known.

Captain Hikari Soong/Ensign Amanda Archer took the Starfleet uniform, "I'm giving this back to Pathetic Captain Jonathan Archer," she said with an evil smile then she kissed her Father on the cheek and left.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I have to go to the grocery store with my dad and bro. Then, when I get back I have to watch 5 movies with my dad that he rented. -Sighs- I'm such a daddy's girl. I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be when she goes aboard U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01. I hate that it's going off the air this week! And in 2 more weeks so is ANDROMEDA! DAMNIT! My dad is watching it right now. So... yeah. I gotta go, see ya! PLEASE REVIEWS!

Quote Of The Day: "I'll Like To See You Try" - Lieutenant Malcolm Reed (Look In A Mirror Darkly, Part I).

Ensign Amanda Archer, out.

PS. that quote is the response from Trip's.


	11. Advice

A/N: thanks, I think the quotes of the day are very good ideas as well. And, I'm sad too. Just... -puts her finger in the air- HA! Record the last two hours/episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. -Smiles- I recorded, the darkly episodes, last weeks, and the one where they made a clone of Trip. Sooo. Yeah. -Smiles evilly and laughs- MUHAHAHAHA! Okay... on with the story!

On Enterprise, Inside Sickbay, Commander Tucker got done fixing the wall and helped Phlox put the paints back.

"Phlox, Have you ever... well, been in love? I mean, with the women you married?" he asked as Phlox looked at him.

"Well, Yes. They are nice wonderful women and I care about them because they are my wives and the mother's of my children," Phlox explained.

Trip hopped onto the bio-bed and looked at Phlox, "I have fallen for someone... on the ship. But, I just haven't said the words. I kissed her but I haven't told her, I love her," he explained to Phlox.

Phlox smiled abit, "I know who you are talking about... Ensign Amanda Archer, Am I right?" he replied to Trip who looked at him like, how-did-you-know-that? Look. "It's a gift," he said.

Trip just shook his head, "Amanda. She told you, didn't she?" he asked, looking at Phlox.

Phlox shook his head, "No. No. No. Commander Tucker, I just know these things from experience. I know what it feels like to fall in love and it is obvious that someone will know whom you are falling for before or after you know it," he said, looking at him.

Trip sighed, "It's just going to be hard to see her because she isn't the same person anymore. She's different," he said getting off the bio-bed and crossing his arms.

Phlox sighed as well, "Well. Just try your best to be calm about the whole situation and make sure you bring her here when she comes aboard," he said as he went to organize something's.

Trip looked at him, "Okay. Thanks for the advice, doc. See ya," he said and left.

On Enterprise, Inside Captain Archer's Quarter's, Captain Archer is talking to Captain Hernandez on his computer.

"Jon, Is she coming aboard the Enterprise soon?" asked Erika who looked at him, concerned.

"Yeah. She is." he said resting his face on his hands with his eyes closed.

Erika sighed, "Jon. It's going to be okay. You just have to try to cope with it. She'll come back to you," she said to him.

Jonathan looked at her, "I know. It's just so hard. She is the only family I have left. I just can't lose her... I just cant..." his voice went low as he said the last part.

"I know. Jonathan, It's going to be fine, Promise," she said to him with a slight smile.

He nodded slightly, "Thanks," he said to her.

"Captain. Ensign Amanda Archer is ready to come aboard..." said Ensign Sato.

"Okay. Thanks Hoshi," he said to her as he held the button down on his desk.

"No problem, Sir. Ensign Sato, out," she replied.

Jonathan turned his attention back to the screen, "She's coming aboard. I have to go," he said looking at Erika who smiled lightly as her eyes softened.

Erika looked at him, "Jonathan. Just, be glad she is all right and she's not hurt... all right?" she said.

"Alright. Thanks. Captain Archer, out," he said then turned off the screen. He stood up and thought, 'Amanda. No matter how this meeting starts or ends... I'm just glad you're all right,' he left his quarter's to The Transporter Room.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I know! I KNOW! I said that they would be meeting in this one but I have no ideas about it. Sooo. Yeah... it might be awhile before I post again. Anyway, I hoped you liked this one and if its lousy I'm sorry. I'm just not in a mood to write today. Hope you enjoyed it! Ta for now!

Quote Of The Day: "I'm The Chief Engineer On This Ship! I Spent Years Working For That Position. I Never Had Any Attention Of Becoming A Working Mother!" - Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III. (Unexpected)

Ensign Amanda Archer, out.


	12. First Meeting In Along Time

A/N: ANYWAY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! And, I take the Mary Sue a compliment! HA! -Smiles- anyway, LETS GET GOING!

On Bird-Of-Prey, In The Halls, Captain Hikari Soong/Ensign Amanda Archer walked down the halls as her pretend Father, Dr. Soong ran up to her.

"Am-Hikari! Wait up!" he yelled out to her and she stopped turning to look at him.

She looked at him, "Yes Father?" she asked, sweetly and kindly.

He smiled, "I love you," he said and hugged her. He realized he almost called her, Amanda. 'Why did I almost call her Amanda?' he thought asking himself.

She smiled, "I love you, too, Father. Don't worry, I wont fall for Archer's tricks," she said, hugging him back.

Her Father stopped hugging her and put his hands on her arms, "I know. Just, be careful," he said, letting go of her and went to the bridge.

She nodded, "I will," she whispered to herself. 'Something seems wrong...but, Why?' she asked herself, confused then went to The Transporter Room.

Dr. Soong is starting to think that he should give Amanda back to Archer but he has no idea why.

On Enterprise, In The Transporter Room, Captain Jonathan Archer stands there as Trip transports Amanda/Hikari aboard.

Amanda/Hikari stood there on the pad with an evil smirk, "Permission to come aboard, Captain Archer?" she said.

Captain Archer sighed, "Permission Granted," he answered as she walked down the pad toward him.

She tilted her head toward him, "Thank You. Finally you do something nice," she said annoyingly and handed him the uniform. "I think this disgusting uniform belongs to you," she said cockily and shoved it to him in the chest.

He took it, "How many times do I have to tell you that you are my sister?" he asked trying to keep his voice down but sort-of failed.

She walked up to him, "And, How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your pathetic sister and that you tricked me into believing that?" she asked evilly.

He growled trying to stay calm and Trip looked at her, "Hi, Amanda," he said as he walked up to her.

She looked at him as she thought that he reminded her of someone, "You remind me of someone," she said quietly, pointing her finger at him.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until, "I guess, it's just that you held me hostage over the years that I got used to you," she said with a scowl.

Trip sighed, "Amanda, its me Trip! Don't you remember?" he asked.

She giggled lightly, "Oh my, Are all of you this pathetic?" she asked, evilly.

Archer sighed as well, "Can we take you to sickbay and run a few tests on you?" he asked as he started to wonder if Trip and Amanda were ever together, as a couple.

She scoffed, "Sure. Anything to prove to you that I'm not your stupid Amanda!" she replied and she walked closer to Archer, then continued, "Lead the way, Captain,"

He nodded lightly, "This way," he replied and lead her to Sickbay along with Trip who was right behind her as he realized that he almost made a break through with her and that made him realized that Amanda was still in there somewhere.

Inside Sickbay, Phlox scanned Amanda/Hikari with a medical hand scanner as she sat on the bio-bed looking around.

Trip couldn't help but look and stare at Amanda/Hikari who was looking at him as well, from time-to-time.

"You seem healthy but lay down so, that I can examine your whole body..." he explained and she nodded lightly laying on the bed as it slide in the hole.

Phlox examines her and called Captain Archer to him whispering in his ear about things he sees in Amanda's/Hikari's system.

Trip looked at Amanda's/Hikari's feet and looked into the hole at her, "How are you doing in there, Amanda?" he asked, smiling.

Amanda/Hikari sighed, "Would you quit calling me that and maybe, I'll consider that you are a respectful man," she said and mumbled, "Bastard,"

Trip shook his head, "I heard that," he said to her.

She mimicked his words with her lips without making a sound; Trip couldn't help but let out a grin.

Captain Archer looked at the two, "Trip. Come here," he said to his chief of engineer who obeyed and went over to his Captain.

"As far as I can tell, He injected her with some kind-of memory loss but it's limited," he explained.

Trip and Archer looked at each other then at Phlox, "How long?" both said at the same time.

Phlox looked at both of them, "Apparently, my best guess is, six hours," he replied to both of them.

Trip sighed, "Can you tell us, how long ago was the injection?" he asked as he scratched his head.

Phlox sighed, "about, 15 minutes ago. From what I can tell, she was having a very painful headache and that will happen when the stuff apparently wears off," he explained.

Archer crossed his arms and put his hand on his chin, "So, what you're saying in order for her to have her memories back is that she would have to go through all of that to get all of it back?" he asked, more curiously than before and he hates that his sister might have to go through that to get her memories back.

Phlox nodded, "Apparently, Yes. But, to have it happen faster probably without the pain would for one of you to take her around the ship," He replied.

Trip looked at His Captain, "Cap'n, if it's alright with you, Can I take Amanda around the ship?" he asked his Captain.

He shook his head, "No, I want to do it..." he replied to Trip.

Trip sighed, "but Cap'n, Please I really want to do it... After all I was with Amanda last..." he answered as his voice trailed off and when he realized what he said, it was too late.

Archer looked at Trip and turned his whole body toward him, "What do you mean, you were with her last?" he asked, curiously.

Phlox turned, "I'll go check to see if my some of my things need fixing or organizing..." he said taking that as his sign to leave.

Trip looked down, "Me and Amanda weren't going to tell until later on when you and her have straighten things out," he explained as he looked at Archer.

Archer stared at him, "How did you know about that? Wait, never mind. Tell me what?" he asked.

"That we are together," he said letting out a low sigh.

Archer looked at him and was silent for a quiet awhile then, "I sort-of knew that. I'm not that surprised," he said truthfully, looking at him.

Trip scratched the back of his neck, "Can I please take her around the ship?" he asked really wanting to take her around the ship because he wants her back almost as badly as Archer does.

Archer thought for a moment as he looked away then looked at Trip, "Yes. Then, after you're done... I want to talk and show her the remaining things around the ship. So, don't show her too much," he ordered, slightly smiling.

Trip nodded, "Yes, Cap'n" he said with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I'm sooooooo glad that it didn't take very long for me to write the 12th CHAPTER OF MY FICY-FIC! -Smiles- I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, I have to wait for my boyfriend to get online then if he doesn't I'll have to go. Well, See ya! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! and, PLEASE REVIEWS!

Quote Of The Day: "I Would Keep 'Em Cap'n, They Look Intimidating," - Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III. (Divergence)

Ensign Amanda Archer, out.


	13. Coming Back

A/N: Thanks for the review, JacobedRose! -Smiles- Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Lets continue on! And, I saw Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith this last Monday! And, it was good! And, surprisingly, disappointing. Anyway, on with the story! I think you are going to enjoy this one, VERY MUCH!

On Enterprise, In The Halls, Amanda/Hikari is walking with Trip to Engineering because he knows how much Amanda really loved Engineering and wanted to learn more about it.

"Well, We're almost there, Amanda," Trip said smiling as he rubbed and put his hands together.

Amanda/Hikari was a little pissed, "I don't know why you keep calling me that REDICULIOUS NAME! Because, It has no meaning for me," She said with a scoff. (A/N: Sound familiar? I'll give you a hit. He's a big TOP villain from a famous movie)

Trip looked at her, "I highly doubt that, Amanda..." he replied and before he knew it, she pushed him to the wall with her hand to his throat, choking him, abit.

She growled, "Don't you ever! Call me, 'Amanda' again! It sickens me!" she said and let him go.

He coughed, holding his throat but notice something about her, in her eyes; she was upset with herself for doing what she did. "Upset with yourself, aren't you? Amanda?" he asked as she raised her arm and was about to hit him in the face with her elbow but put her arm down.

She sighed, "You are a waste of my time," She answered as she turned away from him, knowing it's more than that... she was upset, mad and sad that she did that to Trip but had no idea why. Then Trip touched her shoulder but for a minute, she didn't move and she let Trip's hand rub her shoulder then as soon as she realized what was happening she pulled away. "Don't you ever touch me, you pathetic human!" she yelled at him with so much confusion, hurt, anger, and sadness.

Trip backed off, abit and knew she was hurting as she came around back to him, "Do you want to talk? In my quarter's, Amanda?" he asked as he extended his hand to her.

Amanda/Hikari was so confused at that moment and something was telling her to take Trip's hand and to go with him to his Quarter's and also, some how... she knew, he was telling the truth and so was, Captain Archer. She nodded lightly, "Y-Yes," Her voice sounded a little shaken up and she took his hand.

Trip felt her confusion and so, he took her slowly by the hand to his Quarter's with his arm around her shoulder's and surprisingly enough, she leaned into him for comfort as they walk to his Quarter's instead of Engineering, like they were going to go.

On Enterprise, Inside Commander Tucker's Quarter's, Trip led Amanda/Hikari into his room in the same way he was with her in the halls, He slowly leads her over to the bed and sits her down, nice, slowly, and gently.

Trip sat next to her with his arm around her shoulder's having her lean on him, "Hikari, I know this is hard for you but please, trust Me." he said and looked at her.

She nodded, "Okay and please... call me, 'Amanda'," she replied, softly.

Trip smiled abit knowing she's coming back, "Okay... I know you feel so confused and think that me, Captain Archer and the crew hurt you but the truth is... we didn't. Dr. Soong lied to you," he explained as she felt he was telling the truth and tried to ignore it but couldn't.

"Wait... Wait..." she said softly and low as she stood up and backed away. She turned away as tears fell down her face then wiped them, she turned to look at him and saw him waiting patiently for her to say something. She let out a big sigh and asked, "Tell me something that happened between you and me... to see if I can remember, okay?"

He nodded and lightly smiled knowing Amanda is coming back to him, "Do you remember that time we explored the moon when you were eleven years old and you damaged your oxygen tank?" he asked as he still sat there.

She looked down for a moment then continued, "Yes. And, I made you promise not to tell Jonathan and... AH!" She yelled, holding her head tightly as she began remembering everything about her brother, Jonathan and her crush/love, Trip. She fell on her back still in pain.

Trip rushed to her side, "Amanda! Amanda! Look at me!" he yelled, concerned about her.

Amanda/Hikari looked at Trip as yelled painfully, "Tell Jonathan... That-That...-! UH!" she held her head.

He picked her up in his arms, running out of his Quarter's to Sickbay, "I'm not going to lose you Amanda... not again.. I love you too damn much!" he said with all his love for her and she heard him, as she smiled and still yelled in pain as they got into the turbo lift to go to Sickbay.

On Bird-Of-Prey, Inside Dr. Soong's Little Lab, Dr. Soong is making a potion to give to Amanda/Hikari when she comes aboard. He's decided to give her memories back and doesn't care about the consequences. Daughter or not, he realized he cares about her like a daughter and wants her to be happy.

"Persis, this is for you..." he said to himself, In fact the reason why he did this is because he wanted his daughter back but Amanda/Hikari is not his daughter, Persis was. He misses her so much, that this is why he did this. After a few more minutes, his potion was done.

He sighed lightly, "I'll miss you... Amanda." he smiled lightly as he said that and in his heart, he knew he was doing the right thing.

Inside The Transporter Room, Dr. Soong had a better idea and set the time and place on the transporter pad. He puts the potion on the pad and it transports right to Sickbay on Enterprise. "Good-Bye and Farewell, Old Friend," he smiled as he nodded his head leaving the transporter room then he contacts the bridge. "First Officer, Set a course for the, Omicron Theta star system to Class M, Maximum Warp!" he ordered and the First Officer on the bridge knew about the tone in Dr. Soong's voice not to question him about Ensign Amanda Archer.

"Yes, sir," he replied and the next thing Dr. Soong knew they went to warp.

"Time to do a project that'll do something good for everyone," he said and went to his Quarter's.

On Enterprise, On The Bridge, Captain Archer just sat there feeling helpless about his sister but knew he would soon, get her back.

"Captain! Look!" Ensign Mayweather pointed out at the Bird-Of-Prey leaving.

"Is Ensign Amanda Archer on there?" he demanded to know as he stood

Ensign Mayweather scanned, "No, sir. She's in sickbay," he replied.

'I somehow knew that Dr. Soong had a good heart,' he smiled slightly as he thought that.

"Captain, someone wants to see you in Sickbay," Dr. Phlox said over the inter-con.

"On My Way!" he said and went into the turbo lift but before the doors closed, Hoshi stood up, "Captain, May I come with you?" she asked.

He nodded and said, "T'Pol, you have the bridge," she nodded as Hoshi and Archer went to Sickbay.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hehehehe! I hope you liked this chapter! It's almost finished! I hope! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And, She sounded like -blank- when she said, "It Has No Meaning For Me". You guess...

Quote Of The Day: "It's Been Hell Of A Run Malcolm. I Never Thought It'll Come To An End" - Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III. (These Are The Voyages...)

Ensign Amanda Archer, out.

PS. And, sorry for not updating earlier! I had to prepare to go to Tucson, Arizona for my sister's wedding, then, I went for 4 and a half days! Then, I got lazy! And, now... -sniffles- the story is almost done. I'm kinda sort-of happy about being done with this. Because, that means I can move on to other things but TAKE A BREAK FROM WRITING! I gotta do ALOT OF HOMEWORK! So, I hope when this is done that you enjoyed it. I surely have enjoyed writing it and your reviews. -Smiles- anyway, Next Chapter is coming up SOON!

PS2. Guess why Dr. Soong is going to Omicron Theta star system to Class M... It's the birthplace of OUR MOST favorite character! I'll let you guess... about that and what Amanda sounded like when she said, "It Has No Meaning For Me"! See you soon!


	14. Surprises

A/N: Thanks for the review, JacobedRose! And, now, on with the story! -Smiles-

* * *

Inside Sickbay, Captain Jonathan Archer walked in only to get someone to run to him and give him a hug.

"Jonathan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Amanda explained as she hugged him and cried at the same time.

Jonathan smiled as he hugged her, "It's okay. I know. Everything's fine now," he said caringly as he tried comforting her with his words.

Trip and Phlox smiled at them as Hoshi walked in then Amanda smiled and hugged Hoshi.

Hoshi smiled hugging her back, "I'm glad you're back, Amanda," she said happily with a smile on her face.

She smiled as she let go of Hoshi, "Me too, Hoshi," she said as she looked at Jonathan.

Jonathan looked at Hoshi, Trip, and Phlox, seriously, "I would like to spend sometime with my sister. If that's alright with you Doctor," he said seriously and Phlox nodded.

Amanda smiled as Jonathan and her left Sickbay. Trip smiled as they left hoping Amanda will have a good time with her brother.

Inside Ensign Amanda Archer's Room, Jonathan has his hands over his sister's eyes as she giggles, "Can I look now?" she asked.

Jonathan smiled, "In a moment," he answered. The reason why he has his hands over her eyes is because he is showing her very own Quarter's and, it's a surprise. He smiled then removed his hands, "Surprise!" he said smiling as she gasped in surprised.

She smiled, "Wow. Jonathan, It's wonderful," she said as she looked around. Even though, it's just her Quarter's, it's her very first Quarter's and she's glad to have it on the U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01.

Jonathan watched her as she picked up a picture off her desk. She gasped as tears come down her face because the picture is of, Her Father Henry, Her mother Julie, Her brother, Jonathan and herself in their house in upstate New York.

"I knew you'll like that," He said smiling lightly as he stand next to her.

She smiled then put the picture down and looked at him, "It's wonderful, Jon. Thank you..." she replied as she hugged him.

He smiled and had her let go of him, "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I shouldn't have. You are the best sister anyone could ever ask for," He said happily.

Amanda smiled back, "I forgive you and thanks," she replied as her door chimed.

Jonathan smiled and looked at her then she said, "Come in,"

The doors open to reveal Captain Erika Hernandez standing there.

She gasped, "Erika!" she said smiling happily as she hugged her.

Erika hugged her, "It's nice to see that you are back safe and sound," she replied.

Amanda let go of her, confused, "You knew? How?" she asked.

She nodded, "Admiral Scott sent me down here right away to get you before Dr. Soong took you but it seems like I was too late," she explained.

She looked at her still kind of tired from getting that shot that Dr. Phlox gave her from Dr. Soong. "Do I still have to go back?" she asked, hoping the answer is no.

Erika shook her head, "No. Since you're out of danger now, there is no since in you going back to Earth. But, if you want to then I can take you," she explained.

Amanda quickly shook her head, "I rather stay with Jonathan," she said, happily as she smiled.

Erika smiled, "Okay. Well, Captain Archer, I guess it's time to say good-bye for now," she said.

Jonathan smiled, "I guess so," he said walking up to her then he kissed her on the lips right in front of Amanda.

"What?" she said in complete shock. "Maybe, it's the medication," she said as she rubbed her eyes but she still sees them kissing.

Erika pulled away, "Nice job. You definitely shocked your sister," she said with a light chuckle and grin.

He looks at Amanda whose mouth is wide open, "Surprised?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Yes! When were you going to tell me, you and Erika were together!" she asked demanding to know.

He giggled, "When I was ready which I am now," he replied as she turned around shaking her head.

Erika sighed, "Well, I got to go, Jon. See you around," she said and kissed his cheek then left.

Jonathan looked at her, "Do you mind that I'm together with Erika?" he asked.

Amanda shook her head, "No. I don't. I'm happy for you. It's finally you have someone in your life. So, how long has this been happening... three months or two?" she asked.

He smiled, "Try five years," he said.

She smiled as she chuckled, "Sometimes, Cap'n, You are full of surprises," she said.

He giggled, "Well, I'm needed on the bridge. I'll be there if you need me," he said and began to leave.

She stood up, "Wait, Cap'n," she said and he turned around to look at her. "What am I going to do about my training at the academy? I think, I am going to have to go back," she said sounding disappointed.

He smiled, "No. You won't, I talked to Hoshi. She's a teacher. She'll help you," he said.

She smiled wide, "Yes!" she said, jumping up and down.

Jonathan smiled and left.

Amanda fell onto the bed, on her back, "This is SO cool!" she said, happily.

The door chimed again, "Come in!" she answered.

Trip came in and smiled, "I heard the good news that you're staying aboard," he said as he walked up to her and sat next to her.

She sat up, "Yeah. Isn't that great? And, Hoshi is going to teach me the rest of my training. So, yeah. It's going to be great!" she said happily as she smiled like crazy.

Trip kissed her on the lips with his hand on her cheek and Amanda was surprised but kissed back as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper.

He pulled away, "Wait. Wait." he said, looking into her blue eyes.

"What?" she said confused.

Trip looked at her as he got down on one knee, "Amanda. When Archer told me that Dr. Soong kidnapped you. My heart sank and I thought I was never going to see you again. But, with the help of Elizabeth and when I saw you were alive and well, that gave me hope. When I got you back... I realized, I couldn't bear to lose you again," he said as his heart began to beat faster.

Amanda looked at him as happy tears swell up in her eyes.

He didn't have a ring, "I don't have a ring to give you but all I have is my love... Amanda Julie Archer, Will you marry me?" he asked with all his heart, soul and mind, and, with all his love for her.

TO BE CONTINUED!

HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Next one is on its way! -Smiles and grins- CLIFFHANGER! -Dances- will she say 'yes' or will she say, 'no' -sings- Stay tuned!

Quote Of The Day: "Trip. I'm called 'Trip'" - Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III. (Broken Bow)

Ensign Amanda Archer, out.

PS. Please take time to read... "Love and Untold Forgotten Past", I'll really appreciate it. -Smiles and disappears-


	15. These Are The Voyages

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And yes, this is Amanda/Trip story. Soooooo, here it comes...

Trip is still on one knee looking at Amanda waiting for her answer. "Amanda?" he asked, sounding nervous.

Amanda puts her hand on her chest un-able to speak, "Yes," she answered.

He smiled as he tackled hugged her causing her to fall backwards on the bed with him on top of her.

She looked at him, confused, "Elizabeth? She helped you? How? I thought, she was you know..." she asked.

His smile faded as he sat up and she sat up with him, "I was losing hope when I found out you were kidnapped," he explained as he held her hand.

She looked at him, "Uh-huh," she said, waiting for him to continue.

He sighed and looked at her, "I went to my Quarter's and laid down on my bed. And, fell asleep by accident. Elizabeth came to me in a dream and told me not to give up on you... I promised her I wouldn't. And, now, here you are in front of my eyes," he said smiling as happy tears fell down his face and hers.

She smiled, "Lizzie always had great advice," she said and Trip chuckled then they looked into each other's eyes deeply and kissed as he pushes her onto her back.

Trip slipped on the charm bracelet on her wrist as he kissed her, "I can't wait to be Mrs. Tucker," she said as broke from the kiss and smiled at him.

He smiles, "Neither can I," he said as they both giggle.

2 Months Later, Trip and Amanda became Mr. and Mrs. Tucker. When they told Jonathan, he was un-believable surprised and he accepted it. Trip told T'Pol and she was happy for him even though she still loves him but she accepts that they can't be together. Hoshi, Phlox, Malcolm, Travis, and everyone else were very excited. They had the wedding on U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01. Amanda and Trip decided what better way to have a honeymoon than the Enterprise; of course, they didn't put "Just Married" on the ship because that would look ridiculously, silly.

3 Years Later, Amanda graduated on Enterprise and got her diploma from her brother, Captain Jonathan Archer and Ensign Hoshi Sato. Then a little later, Archer assigned her to Engineering and a month later, she got pregnant with twins as a result of that, she couldn't perform her duties. T'Pol helped her threw the pregnancy and a year later, she gave birth to a baby girl and a baby boy. She named the girl and Trip named the boy. Charles Tucker IIII and T'Pol Tucker are their names. Amanda wanted to name the girl after T'Pol and so, she did.

Another 3 Years Later, Amanda and Trip still stayed aboard The Enterprise with their children. Amanda was sad for Trip and T'Pol about their baby that died some years earlier, even though they aren't together, Trip told Amanda that there is a special place in his heart for T'Pol and she excepted it because she understood. Then, after they saved Shran's daughter from evil people... Amanda lost the man she loved.

On Commander Charles Tucker III's Funeral, Amanda sat there with her two three year old twins and they were looking down at the ground because they were so sad about Their Father's Death.

The first person to stand on stage was Jonathan Archer, "Commander Charles Tucker III was a good man. A Beloved Husband. A Beloved Father. And, A beloved Friend. We came today to mourn the loss of a federation officer. None of you might not know this but Trip died rescuing me. If he hadn't, I would be dead instead of him. The last thing, he did was that he told me, to tell his children and his wife that he loves them very much and then, he winked at me and smiled. But, we'll never forget what he did for us, the ship he loved so much and for all the citizens of Earth. Charles Tucker III was a great wonderful man and I miss him very much," he said and step down as he walked over to Amanda giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He sat next to his niece and nephew. His wife, Erika is sitting on the other side of Amanda's children.

Amanda walked onto the stage, "I miss Charles a lot but I always called him, Trip ever since I've known him. He was the best beloved husband and person I've ever met. When he proposed to me 6 years ago, I was surprised like my brother Jonathan. Everything he said, he meant with all of his heart and I gave him my heart. He promised me, he'd take care of me until the end of his days. He kept his promise and I love him so much," she had to stop right in the middle of what she was saying because she started to breakdown, "So, now, I'm going to keep my promise to him. I'll love our children and take care of them until the end of my days. Trip is now forever in my heart and I'll never forget him." she said and smiled threw her tears as she got down off stage.

After The Funeral, Jonathan and Erika Archer took Amanda's kids out to get them some food. As for Amanda, she stayed behind and sat at her lover's grave.

"Trip, I miss you so much and I want to be with you so much. It's going to be hard for me to move on. But, I know I can. Because, you are with me. Every step of the way in my heart," she said sniffling and kissed his tombstone then she got up and turned away.

"I love you and I miss you too, Amanda," she heard Trip's voice from behind her and she looked behind her only to see the sun setting as she smiled then turned walking away.

THE END!

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. This brings us to the end of "The Ensign Who Falls For A Commander". I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. -Smiles- Love you fans and thank you!

Good-Bye!

The Last Quote Of The Day: "These Are The Voyages Of The Starship Enterprise. Her Continuing Mission To Explore Strange New Worlds And New Civilizations To Boldly Go To Where No Man Has Gone Before!" - Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Captain James T. Kirk, and Captain Jonathan Archer. (Star Trek: Enterprise - These Are The Voyages...)

Ensign Amanda Archer, out.


End file.
